Et dire que je pensais avoir tout vu
by Neo-Kitsune-san
Summary: Elle ne s'y était pourtant pas attendu. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, il était totalement normal qu'elle soit transférée dans une prison de haute sécurité. LA prison de haute sécurité. Tout semblait se passer pour le mieux jusqu'à qu'elle le rencontre. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à détacher son regard du sien ? OC x Luxus
1. Chapter 1

-Et dire que je pensais avoir tout vu…

Vous devez certainement vous demander pourquoi, je dis cela ? Et bien, disons que je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient me transférer dans la pire des prisons, réunissant homme et femme les plus dangereux du pays. Et là, vous devez certainement être en train de froncer les sourcils en vous torturant le crâne pour connaître le pourquoi du comment, j'ai atterri ici. Je vais faire simple, si vous le voulez bien. Je suis une tueuse à gage ou une mercenaire, cela dépend de votre point de vue. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je suis fascinée par les arts martiaux et les armes. Au départ, j'avais en tête de devenir militaire, mais… je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui aime particulièrement obéir aux ordres et je ne voulais pas non plus être soumise à des règles strictes et à une hiérarchie totalement bidon alors j'ai décidé d'inventer mon propre règlement. Seulement, quelqu'un m'a trahi. On m'a prise en flagrant délit et me voilà en prison de haute sécurité.

[03/06/…]

 _Le transfert_

Accoudée contre mon lit à faire mon sport matinal, je comptais le nombre de pompe que je faisais avant que le gardien ne vienne me déranger. Enfin le jour 'j'. Je n'étais pas particulièrement ravie à l'idée d'être transférée, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. La direction ne voulait pas d'une détenue aussi dangereuse que moi dans les quartiers des 'racailles de bac à sable'. Trop grande différence entre eux et moi apparemment. J'attrapais une serviette, la passant sur mon visage avant de remettre mon tee-shirt orange et de toquer à la porte pour signifier au gardien que j'étais prête à partir.

Plus ennuyée qu'autre chose, je me laissais traîner jusqu'au bus. Allant par la suite m'asseoir dans le fond, je n'avais pas prévue de m'endormir quelques minutes plus tard.

Le voyage avait duré plus d'une dizaine d'heure. À l'arrivée, mon voisin de droite me donnait un petit coup de coude pour me réveiller tandis que les autres descendaient du bus un par un.

De ma place, je voyais déjà le pénitencier de haute sécurité se profiler… Je soupirais. Fermant les yeux, je me levais et suivais le reste du groupe. Une fois à l'intérieur du premier bâtiment, je me laissais fouiller, me déshabillais et enfilais la tenue qu'un des gardiens me tendait. Une étrange sensation de nostalgie venait m'envahir. Je me remémorais mon premier jour de détention. Les gardes, nous faisaient visiter avant de nous attribuer nos numéros de cellule.

Une fois dans la mienne, je souriais légèrement en voyant que celle-ci était vide et qu'aucun drap n'habillait les lits superposés. Ils avaient jugé préférable de me m'isoler ce qui n'était pas plus mal. _Oui, je n'apprécie pas la compagnie._

[04/06/…]

 _Le réfectoire_

Après avoir fais mon lit et rangé mes affaires, j'étais directement tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais tôt. Six heure, sept heure tout au plus. J'étais réglée comme une horloge, ma 'profession' m'y obligeant. Je ne devais pas me faire surprendre pendant mon sommeil. Toujours à garder une oreille attentive et un œil ouvert. Beaucoup de gens voulaient se venger de moi, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que quelqu'un me mette un contrat sur la tête.

Une heure plus tard, le gardien montrait enfin le bout de son nez.

M'emmenant en direction des douches, je retirais mes habits avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Aucunement pudique, je me dirigeais directement sous un jet d'eau tandis que certaines femmes me lorgnaient et me jugeaient du regard. Mon corps couvert de cicatrices et de tatouages devait certainement faire l'objet d'innombrables interrogations. Tant mieux pour elle. Une fois terminée, je soupirais de bien-être alors que j'osais enfin un regard vers un petit groupe de fille. Elles étaient… comment dire ? Une morue et deux crevettes qui s'en prenaient à une fille beaucoup plus frêle. Leur victime devait à peine être majeure.

M'entourant dans une serviette, j'haussais les épaules avant de m'en aller. Ce n'était pas mon problème. Si elle était ici, c'était forcément pour une bonne raison.

Quand j'eus fini de me vêtir, Vic' le gardien, me trainait vers le réfectoire bondé de monde. Oui, si vous ne l'aviez pas encore remarqué, j'ai un gardien pour moi toute seule. _Éviter les incidents avait-il eut comme directive à mon encontre._

Vic' me pointait une table vide du doigt. Je m'y dirigeais tranquillement avant qu'il n'aille me chercher de quoi manger. Menottée à la table, je m'occupais en explorant un peu les environs, observant un à un les prisonniers qui mangeaient.

-Tiens, ton plateau.

Je n'avais même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour comprendre de qui, il s'agissait. J'attrapais le plateau avant d'admirer les magnifiques textures visqueuses à l'intérieur de mon assiette.

-Ah.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je faisais une moue légèrement dégoutée, tout en portant la fourchette à mes lèvres. M'ouais. Il y a mieux, comme il y a pire…

Mon attention fut attirée par le même groupe de fille qui se pavanait plus tôt dans les douches. Elles semblaient furieuses et gueulaient comme des bécasses contre la même jeune brunette, dérangeant ainsi la plupart des personnes présentes ici. Malgré cela, aucun commentaire.

Tout le monde faisait semblant de ne pas voir et ignorait totalement ces pestes.

Grimaçant légèrement en me bouchant les oreilles, je décidais finalement de ne pas finir mon repas. Ennuyée, je regardais froidement la scène avant d'intervenir lorsqu'une blonde allait utiliser sa fourchette pour blesser la pauvre fille.

Totalement indifférente, j'attrapais simplement le bras de la demoiselle tandis qu'un blanc retentissait dans la salle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend la nouvelle ? Tu veux finir à sa place ?

Je ne répondais rien, lui arrachant simplement le couvert des mains avant de le tendre à Vic'. Si elle pensait pouvoir me faire peur avec si peu, elle pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil. Je soupirais ennuyée avant de tourner les talons, retournant dans ma cellule.

J'avais passé le reste de la matinée à lire, couchée sur mon lit. Le soir arrivant à grand pas, j'informais mon gardien que je n'avais pas faim et que j'allais directement dormir après ma petite séance de sport.

[05/06/…]

 _Première bagarre_

La matinée et le repas de midi déjà passé, Vic' m'emmenait dans la cour où bon nombre de personne s'entrainait, courait et jouait au basket.

Il me retirait mes menottes avant de me dire que j'avais le restant dans la journée pour moi. Plutôt pas mal finalement. Une personne, la jeune fille brune du réfectoire s'approchait rapidement de moi avant de me remercier à plusieurs reprises.

-Je… Merci d'avoir pris ma défense devant Seika et son groupe… Merci, vraiment…

Elle allait continuer, quand je levais la main pour lui dire de se calmer. Je n'étais pas très bavarde alors avoir quelqu'un avec qui faire la conversation était assez étrange.

-Hm.

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Lucy.

-Oh, je vois. Enchantée, moi c'est Violette.

Violette était tout sourire, joyeuse malgré les circonstances qui nous réunissaient ici. Mais quelque chose me titillait. Pourquoi une fille aussi… innocente était prisonnière dans un pénitencier de haute sécurité ?

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Disons que j'étais au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Mon ancien petit copain braqué une banque et a blessé un fonctionnaire et malheureusement, j'étais avec lui. La police n'a pas réussit à l'attraper alors, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour porter le chapeau…

-Ah. Un beau connard.

Violette hochait la tête tout en gonflant les joues l'air faussement contrariée.

-Oui, effectivement.

Elle semblait perturbée.

-Meurtre.

Surprise, elle me regardait étrangement. Elle n'avait pas eu à poser sa question, j'avais tout de suite compris.

-Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ?

-Disons que… je suis payée pour tuer.

-Oh…

D'habitude aucune personne sachant cela, ne restait avec moi, mais elle n'était pas comme les autres vu qu'elle ne semblait pas plus choquée que ça. Je souriais pour la première fois depuis mon incarcération. Malheureusement ce moment ne dura pas.

-On te cherchait, te voilà enfin !

Elle eut un mouvement de recule en entendant cette voix, cherchant une sortie de secours du regard. Violette paniquait, ça ce sentait à des kilomètres. Lassée, je ne daignais même pas leur prêter attention, allant faire quelques étirements de mon côté. Je m'entrainais, frappant dans le vide, pratiquant un enchainement de gauche, de droite et de coup de pied retourné.

Rien de plus, rien de moins. J'aimais me perfectionner. Tandis que je m'attelais à ma tâche, je voyais entrer pour la première fois un groupe d'homme plutôt balèze et à leur tête un blond avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur l'œil droit. Hm, plutôt attirant voir même carrément canon. Alors que j'allais retourner à mes occupations un cri de douleur arriva à mes oreilles. Je fronçais les sourcils en apercevant Violette au sol en train de se faire rouer de coup tandis que les gardiens, eux, faisaient semblant de ne rien voir.

Retirant les poids sur mon altère, je regardais la barre d'une façon peu commune avant de m'approcher de l'attroupement où le charmant jeune homme se trouvait. Beaucoup regardait la scène et applaudissait le groupe de fille, lui semblait s'en foutre royalement. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, calé contre le grillage entouré de ses gus, il restait en retrait. Je poussais les grognasses, me plaçant devant Violette pour la protéger.

-Encore toi ?!

-Apparemment.

Je n'y allais pas de main morte, la frappant avec la barre de muscu' alors que les deux autres venaient riposter et venger leur amie blessée.

-Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça.

Avais-je avertis tout en me décalant sur la droite pour esquisser un coup de poing.

-Ah oui et pourquoi cela ?

Alors que j'allais répondre, je me faisais devancer par Vic' qui avait décidé d'intervenir avant que les choses ne s'aggravent.

-Parce qu'elle n'a pas la réputation de laisser ses victimes en vie.

Le blond décidait enfin de se manifester en ordonnant aux filles de se calmer et étrangement, elles ne bronchèrent pas.

-Tch.

Je jetais 'mon arme' sur le sol, agacée d'être autant interrompue. Me rapprochant de la petite brunette, je l'aidais à se relever tout en demandant à Vic' de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Luxus…

Une voix mielleuse digne de la reine des trainées. Celle que j'avais frappée, s'était relevée. La lèvre fendue, elle minaudait autour du beau gosse, le tenant par le bras tout en étant faussement bouleversée.

-Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait à mon si beau visage… ?

Ne tenant plus, je serrais les dents avant de lâcher le plus naturellement du monde.

-Rhaa… Ta gueule.

Et je m'en allais sur ces paroles, retournant dans ma cellule.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

[05/06/...]

Cela fait plusieurs heures maintenant que je poirote dans ma cellule, faisant les cents pas et réfléchissant à vive allure. Mon esprit préoccupé, je n'ai pas fais attention à l'apparition du nouveau venu.

-Elle est sortit de l'infirmerie.

Je ne suis même pas surprise d'entendre la voix de mon gardien. Je me retourne, le regarde attentivement et soupire avant de m'asseoir sur le lit du bas.

-Je suppose que tu sais ce que je compte faire.

-Pas vraiment, mais je sais que tout le monde ne va pas s'en réjouir.

Sur ses paroles, je me lève et me place devant la porte de ma cellule. Je tends mes poignets à travers le trou de la porte et laisse Vic' me mettre mes bracelets.

• • • • • •

[06/06/...]

Aux yeux des autres, toute la journée, je n'ai fais que flâner dans les couloirs alors qu'en réalité, j'analysais et mémorisais entièrement la prison. Chaque couloirs, chaque bureaux ainsi que chaque endroits successibles de m'intéresser.

• • • • • •

[07 / 06 / …]

Il est 5h30 du matin et je viens tout juste de me réveiller. Une douleur me vrille le crâne alors que je me lève pour commencer à faire mon sport matinal. Je soupire et débute mon entraînement par un petit enchaînement de pompes, de squats, de cardio et de tractions.

Il est désormais 6h30 lorsque mon gardien daigne venir me chercher. Comme d'habitude, je tends mes poignets à travers le trou de la porte pour qu'il m'enfile mes bracelets. Je le laisse ensuite me sortir de cette cage pour aller prendre une ''bonne petite douche''.

Arrivée dans la salle d'eau, je ne suis pas surprise de ne voir que quelques personnes. Étant donné l'heure, cela aurait bien plus surprenant de voir la salle remplit de jeunes hommes et/ou de jeunes femmes.

Pour le moment, il n'y avait que des hommes présents. Je me souviens les avoir vu dans le groupe du dénommé ''Luxus'' lors de ma petite dispute avec l'autre morue. Le beau goss, vous vous souvenez ? Enfin bref, je me déshabille sans aucune gêne et ouvre le jet d'eau qui vient tout de suite brûler ma peau, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Je reste ainsi quelques minutes en soupirant de bien être avant de me concentrer sur un bruit drôlement étrange que je pense avoir mal entendu. Par réflexe professionnel, je me décale légèrement et manque de peu de me faire transpercer par un couteau, plutôt gros. Je tourne le visage et découvre plusieurs femmes et hommes et à leur tête, l'autre dégénérée qui s'est faite allumer la dernière fois. Je soupire de lassitude et d'ennui tandis que j'attrape ma serviette et mon savon. Je place le savon dans la serviette tout en écoutant la pimbêche parler. Un petit sourire vient étirer mes lèvres lorsque je trempe ma nouvelle arme. Je sers bien le tissus avant de reporter mon attention sur le petit groupe devant moi.

-[...] Tu sais ce que je suis en train de te dire, il faut le prendre comme un conseil~

Je me suis informée sur toi. Tu as été arrêté parce que quelqu'un a trahis ta confiance. Sûrement un homme. Quelqu'un que tu devais estimer et à qui, tu devais faire confiance...

Je reste totalement impassible et lève simplement les yeux au ciel en entendant sa psychanalyse à deux balles.

-En faite, c'était plutôt un client que je n'avais jamais rencontré avant et qui voulait mettre un contrat sur la tête d'un juge.

Tout le monde porte son attention sur moi que ce soit ceux qui essayent de me blesser ou ceux qui regardent la scène curieux. Un homme s'approche de moi. Il tient un couteau dans ses mains, le même qui a faillit me trancher, il y a quelques minutes. Je le regarde sévèrement tandis que lui, revient à la charge. J'esquive encore et encore tout en tournoyant sur moi-même, donnant de la vitesse à l'arme artisanale que je tiens dans mes mains. Je lui assène ensuite un énorme coup en pleine tête tandis qu'il s'échoue sur le sol, inconscient. Je récupère ensuite son couteau et replace ma serviette correctement autour de ma main.

-Que ce soit un savon ou tout autre objet inoffensif, j'arriverai à me défendre et à vous tuer un par un, j'espère que tu le sais étant donné que tu as fais des recherches sur moi.

Ils s'élancent dans ma direction à plusieurs. Je tiens fermement mes armes et attrape le premier par la gorge, donnant un coup de pieds dans le torse du deuxième. Le troisième se prends quelques coups de couteaux et heureusement pour lui, j'ai bien fais attention de ne pas toucher ses organes vitaux. Le quatrième quant à lui, tombe violemment sur le sol s'être pris un monstrueux coup de poing en pleine figure.

-Vous n'êtes plus que trois et je viens de te démontrer qu'il est facile pour moi, de tous vous achever alors que veux-tu de plus ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'agis pas intelligemment pour une fois, en posant tes armes sur le sol et en évitant de me foutre en rogne pour de bon ?

Alors que je me prépare à riposter une nouvelle fois, je vois la porte s'ouvrir et mon gardien passer la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour vérifier que tout se passe bien. Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, que l'un de mes trois adversaires l'attrape et le plante deux ou trois fois au niveau de l'abdomen. Soudainement, je me rappelle qu'une nuit où j'avais eu du mal à dormir, il était resté avec moi et on avait discuté de sa famille. Il m'avait même montré une photo de ses enfants.

Je reviens à la réalité et m'élance sur Seika. Je lui donne un énorme coup dans le ventre tandis que j'égorge ses deux compagnons. Je l'attrape ensuite par la gorge et sers tellement fort qu'elle finit très rapidement par n'avoir plus d'air mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'un des hommes qui faisait partit des spectateurs depuis le départ, s'en mêle et me force à m'éloigner d'elle. Un de ses amis me jette un tee-shirt d'homme que j'enfile à grand vitesse avant d'aller voir Vic', coucher sur le sol.

-Hey, comment est-ce que tu te sens, papy ?

Il ne répond rien. Je serre les dents et appuie sur ses blessures pour ne pas qu'il termine dans un sac mortuaire. J'arrache son haut pour regarder ses blessures et retire sa ceinture pour essayer de faire un garrot. Couverte de sang, je regarde les autres gardiens venir en courant et me pousser sur le côté. L'un d'eux vient me plaquer sur le sol et m'enchaîner tandis que les autres viennent en aide à mon ''ami''.

-Ne bouge pas ou c'est toi que je vais envoyer à la morgue !

J'obéis à l'ordre donné tandis qu'il m'emmène dans le coin le plus reculé de la prison. L'aile C. La plus dangereuse. Un bâtiment qui contient les détenus de la prison les plus fous et les plus psychopathes.

-Sympathique.

L'endroit est un peu trop glauque à mon humble avis. Je vois qu'il m'emmène en direction d'une énorme porte en bois et rouge. Je fronce les sourcils alors que mon instinct me cri de me barrer d'ici le plus vite possible. Je commence à ne plus vouloir avancer mais il me force à le suivre. Je le fixe avec haine tandis qu'il ouvre la porte et me pousse à l'intérieur.

Je me rattrape à quelque chose que j'identifie comme étant un mur. La pièce est entièrement dans le noir. J'entends le bruit des chaînes qui rappent le sol. Quelqu'un frapper avec un marteau. Des bruits de bagarres, des gens crier. Je me met dos au mur avant de soupirer. Aucunement intimidée, j'attends patiemment que quelqu'un m'explique la situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un me rejoint et éclaire la pièce en allumant la lumière.

Je le fixe. Il me fixe. Je le reconnais et vu son visage, il m'a sûrement reconnu lui aussi. Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il a un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Eh bien, ma cellule se trouve dans l'aile C.

Je remarque que ses poignets ne sont pas enchaînés, pas plus que ses chevilles au contrario de ma situation.

-Je vois.

-Tu sembles avoir compris quelque chose.

-Je suppose que tu as fais en sorte d'avoir les gardiens de ton côté.

-Oui en quelque sorte.

Je reste perplexe mais ne relève pas. Je me redresse légèrement et regarde un peu autour de moi. C'est un vieil atelier abandonné. Il y a des toiles d'araignées un peu partout et les meubles sont dans un mauvais état. Il y a une porte plus loin qui doit sans doute mener aux cellules des plus dangereux détenus de la prison et étant donné que la prison est déjà bien dangereuse, je n'imagine même pas le degré de folie de ces gens. Encore une fois, je ne suis pas du tout intimidée. Je pense même que je ressemble bien plus à ces gens là, qu'aux autres.

J'aperçois un petit objet métallique et me rapproche de celui-ci pour ensuite le prendre au creux de ma main. J'analyse un peu la situation avant de me mettre au boulot, retirant assez rapidement les menottes qui entourent mes poignets. Je me baisse ensuite et fais la même chose pour les chaînes qui entourent mes chevilles.

Je me relève, pose le vis sur la table et me tourne vers le blond à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

-Elle est toujours en vie.

-On m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé.

Son regard est étrange et ses expressions également. Est-il en colère ou est-il content que sa traînée se soit faite démolir ? J'imite soudainement la voix de la dite traînée et m'amuse à répéter ses paroles.

-Luxus... Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait à mon si beau visage... ? _Dis-je d'une voix mielleuse._

Il est tout d'abord surpris puis lève les yeux au ciel tout en me souriant, amusé.

-Tu connais mon nom.

-Je sais déjà quel genre de personne tu es.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, dis moi tout.

-Tu es le genre de personne qui se pense supérieur aux autres. Tu joue sur le fait que tu te balades en bande pour effrayer les plus faibles. Tu imposes ta loi et tu fais respecter ta parole. Même les gardiens ont peur de toi et je suppose également, que tu graisse la pâte de plusieurs d'entre eux, voilà pourquoi tu ne portes pas de menottes et encore moins des chaînes. Tu es exactement le genre de personne qui me dégoutte. Tu es répugnant.

Je prononce ces paroles avec le plus grand calme et le plus grand sérieux. Je soupire finalement et croise mes bras sur ma poitrine.

-Moi aussi, je te connais. Tu es le genre de femme qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds en apparence mais au fond, tout le monde sait que tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Tu reste calme, dans ton coin enfin tu le fais croire. Une personne calme n'aurait pas blessé et tué plusieurs personnes plus tôt dans la journée. Tu sais te servir de ce qui t'entoure pour t'avantager face aux autres et je suppose également que tu n'aimes pas recevoir des ordres. Tu es exactement le genre de personne qui me dégoutte. Tu es répugnante.

Je le fixe intensément et m'avance vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que quelques centimètres nous séparant. Vu sa hauteur, je suis malgré moi obligée de relever la tête.

-Je me demande bien ce que tu as fais pour te retrouver ici.

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier.

-J'ai fais pas mal de choses. Mais toi, combien de personnes as-tu tué pour gagner de l'argent ?

Je suis stupéfaite. Il est au courant alors que je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole jusqu'à maintenant. Quel enfoiré de première. C'est décidé. Je ne l'apprécie pas du tout, malgré sa belle gueule.

-Je ne me suis pas trompée sur toi.

Répugnant... Je me recule et me retourne pour entrer dans ma ''nouvelle maison'' mais cette ordure décide de m'attraper le poignet et de le forcer tellement fort que j'entends un petit ''crac''.

Je me mords violemment la lèvre et lui retourne un énorme coup de poing en pleine gueule.

-J'espère que tu l'a aimé celle-là.


End file.
